


Harry Potter and the Equestria Girls

by MKwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Friendship, Friendship is Magic, Gen, the magic of friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKwitch/pseuds/MKwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry is forced to take summer classes at a new school while his family vacations in America, he soon finds himself making friends with six peculiar girls. Girls who just so happen to have magical powers! Can the Equestria Girls help Harry to defeat Voldemort? Will Harry find out the true meaning of magic? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry groaned. He could not believe that his relatives were sending him to summer school! In America! He didn't have time for that! Harry didn't mind school in general, but he did wish that he could have a little more time to get over the whole Voldemort-returning-and-killing-Cedric ordeal. 

And what kind of name was Canterlot High, anyways? Harry just wanted to spend his summer like he always did: locked in his room, not interacting with anyone. Oh well, he would just have to get used to it, he was starting tomorrow, after all. 

The Dursleys and Harry had flown over to America a week ago, something to do with Vernon's drill company, and Aunt Petunia had signed him up for summer courses so that Harry wouldn't have to show his face near them for very long. 

CANTERLOT HIGH

Harry approached the school. It was pretty big, for a muggle school. He passed by a huge statue of a horse on the way to the front doors. There was a lingering trace of magic coming from it. Maybe some magical kids had recently played a prank by enchanting the statue, or something? Harry decided to ignore it. 

Harry reached for the handle of the doors, when a blue blur shot past him, knocking him over. 

"Oh, I'm sorry about that! I guess I was going a bit too fast. Here, let me help you up." The strange girl reached down to pull Harry up. Upon seeing him, the girl's face lit up. "Oh, you must be new here! My friend Pinkie Pie will be glad. She just loves welcoming new students! I'm Rainbow Dash, by the way." 

Harry shook Rainbow Dash's hand. "My name is Harry Potter. I'm only here for the summer, so I don't need to be welcomed." He introduced himself. 

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Don't let Pinkie catch you saying that, she believes that everyone should get a full-blown party when they arrive at Canterlot High. Say, since you're new, why don't I show you around?" She offered. 

"I'd like that." Harry replied. 

Rainbow Dash took Harry on a tour of the school, ending with the area that Harry's locker was in. "Well, I guess I'll see you in class, then." Harry said. 

"Well, you could always come and hang out with me and my friends, if you want to. Unless you only want to hang around with other guys, though. 'Cause my friends are all girls..." Rainbow Dash trailed off. 

"I'd love to hang around with you guys! I don't really have many friends." Harry explained. 

The classes were excellent. Harry learned about all sorts of muggle things that he didn't know before. Like computers, and math, and literature. Who knew that muggles had so many things figured out? And what Harry really liked the most though, was being able to write with a pen instead of a quill. His penmanship improved by leaps and bounds just by taking notes! 

By the time it was lunch, Harry was in quite a good mood. He went to the cafeteria, where he was served a delicious-looking lunch by the elderly lunch lady, and looked for a table to sit down at. 

Suddenly, there was party decorations every where, and a pink girl was singing at him! 

"Welcome, welcome, welcome, to Canterlot High! Welcome, welcome, welcome, just say 'Hi'!" A stream of confetti flew at Harry, and he automatically ducked. 

When he opened his eyes again, the party decorations were still up, but the pink girl had stopped singing, and there was Rainbow Dash and four other girls with her. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So, these are your friends, I'm guessing?" 

"Yeah, I probably should have warned you that Pinkie can get a little bit carried away. Hehe..." She looked a bit embarrassed. 

"It's alright." Harry said warmly. "I don't usually get to hang around with people who actually want to be around me..." 

Rainbow Dash frowned at that statement. "Why would people not want to be around you? You look okay to me!" 

"I... Let's just say that I'm not exactly the most popular person at my usual school, and leave it at that..." Harry bit his lip nervously. 

The girls then suggested that they all eat lunch. Harry was surprised about how inclusive they all were, welcoming him into their group as if he had been there all along. 

Looking around, Harry could see that even the other groups of people got along well with each other. At Hogwarts, you stuck with your own House, and even then you usually only hung out with your yearmates. Here, everyone seemed to enjoy each other's company! 

Harry turned his attention back to his lunch. For supposedly healthy food, it actually tasted pretty good! His aunt's cooking never turned out like this! 

Then, everything started going downhill. In walked Dudley, Harry's bully of a cousin. Harry reached for his wand, just in case. He knew that he couldn't use magic outside of school, but he had to defend himself and his new friends somehow. Although, if Dudley had his way, which he probably would, Harry would end up alone and friendless. Again. 

"Psst. Who's the creep that you've been staring at for the past two minutes?" Rainbow Dash whispered. 

"That's my cousin, Dudley. He isn't exactly the nicest guy in the world." Harry murmured back. 

"Heh. No need to worry. Principal Celestia has a strict policy against bullies, and the students all agree with it. Besides, we've overcome meanies in the past. There's nothing this guy can do that we can't handle." 

Harry smiled sadly, he really didn't think that the peaceful students of Canterlot High could do anything to sway Dudley away from beating him up in front of everyone. 

So far, Dudley was jsut standing there, swivelling his head around, clearly looking for Harry. Then one student, a girl with blonde hair and mismatched eyes, came up to him, holding out her hand. 

Dudley finally noticed Harry, and swatted the girl aside like a fly, making his way over to Harry. 

The entire student body stood up all at once. Harry remained in his seat, too scared of his cousin to do anything. 

"No one hits Derpy on my watch!" Yelled a blue-haired girl with huge sunglasses. 

"Yes! Nobody should be hitting anybody, especially not the poor miss Hooves!" Came the reply from somewhere near Harry's table. 

Dudley turned his fat head over to the table where Harry was sitting. Harry waved cautiously. 

"Er... Hi Dudley?" He squeaked fightenedly. 

"You're going to pay for breaking my computer, nerd!" Roared Dudley. 

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion. He didn't remember doing anything to his cousin's computer! Heck, he had never even touched it! 

Dudley stomped over to Harry, and grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt. Harry could smell his cousin's horrible breath, and he turned his head away in digust. 

"Why don't you face me like a man, you little... What the-?" 

Five of the six girls that Harry had been sitting with were glowing. Rainbow Dash and the yellow girl with pink hair were rising up into the air, sprouting wings from their backs! But the most bizarre thing about the group was the horse ears that had popped up on each of their heads! 

Rainbow Dash pointed a finger at Dudley, who was staring in amazement at the girls. 

"You put my friend down right this instant, mister bully! This is Canterlot High, and there are no bullies allowed!" 

"What is going on here, miss Dash?" Came a woman's voice from the doorway to the cafeteria. "Can someone please explain this situation to me, preferably before I have to call people's parents?" 

"I can explain." Came the shy voice of the other girl with wings. "We were all sitting here eating, when this meanie came in and knocked over Derpy, then started calling the new guy names! He was about to hit him, and we all got so angry about it, we turned back into our half-pony forms!" 

"Can anyone else verify this?" Asked the woman. 

The whole cafeteria full of students murmured their agreements. A different woman came into the cafeteria, and she looked similar to the other woman, except for her darker colouration. 

"Sister, have you sorted this out yet? It's nearly time for classes!" She explained. 

"Alright," said the first woman, "everybody except for the people at this table can go back to class." 

Dudley was still frozen in shock at the horse-girls, his hand halfway to Harry's face. Harry was struggling to get free, but his shirt was firmly grasped in Dudley's fingers. 

Rainbow Dash and the other flying girl came down from where they were floating and sat at the table with the others. 

"That's Principal Celestia, she's the head of the school here. Oh, and the other lady who came in was Vice-Principal Luna, her sister." Rainbow Dash explained. 

"Thank you for the introduction, Miss Dash. Now, Mr. Potter, was it? What did you do to make this young man attack you?" Celestia questioned. 

"I didn't do anything! He just came in here demanding to know why I broke his computer. I wasn't even aware that he had a computer!" 

"I see. Please continue." She urged Harry. 

"He's my cousin, Dudley Dursley, and he doesn't even go to this school!" Harry was practically gasping for breath at this point, being partially choked by the collar of his own shirt. 

"Please put Mr. Potter down, Mr. Dursley, and tell me your side of the story." The principal asked. 

"How- Wha?" Apparently Dudley was still stuck on the whole magical-horse-girls concept. 

"I'm afraid that if you don't give your side of the story, I will be forced to believe Mr. Potter and the girls here. The evidence is not in your favour, Mr. Dursley." Celestia explained. 

Dudley straightened up, let go of Harry, and began to perform a heart-wrenching story. "I was just in my room, all alone, when Harry came in and did one of his freakish things to my laptop! Now it won't work!" He pouted, adding in a few fake tears for extra measure. 

"Can you explain exactly what 'freakish things' Harry did to your computer?" The Principal urged. 

"Y-you know, freakish things. Like, one time, he made a teacher's hair turn blue just by looking at it, and another time he somehow got onto the roof when I was chasing him! And then, then he went to that stupid freakish school, Hog-something or other, and  learned to do even more freaky things!" 

"Hogwarts!" Harry corrected. 

"Ah, so you're a Hogwarts student. That certainly explains a lot. And I'm guessing that Mr. Dursley here is not a big fan of magic. Is there any reason for that, Mr. Potter?" Celestia asked coolly. 

"No. They've always been that way. My family hates anything 'unnatural'." Harry sighed. 

"That's 'cause you people are nothing but freaks!" Dudley said nastily. 

"Mr. Dursely! Please do not insult one of my students in front of me!" Celestia scolded. "Well, I think that I have all the facts now. You, Mr. Dursley, have blamed your cousin for wrecking your computer, when in fact it was probably just Mr. Potter's ambient magic affecting the local electronics." 

"Same thing, innit?" Dudley stated stupidly. 

"No, it isn't.  You can't blame someone else for something that they didn't know they were doing. And besides, coming to Mr. Potter's school to beat him up in front of his new friends was certainly not the way to go about handling it." The principal declared. "Therefor, Mr. Dursley, you are hereby banned from the premises of Canterlot High." 

"What? Bu-" Dudley stuttered. 

"But nothing, Mr. Dursley, you have ten minutes to vacate the school, before I call security to get your parents to come and pick you up. As it is, I may have to have a talk with them as it is! Bullying your cousin... Why, you should be ashamed of yourself!" 

Dudley's face turned white at the mention of calling his parents. He then turned and ran back towards the entrance to the cafeteria, clearly headed back home as soon as possible, probably to place the blame on Harry for what he had done. 

Principal Celestia turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, I wish to see you in my office now. Please follow me." 


	2. Chapter 2

"A-am I in trouble?" Harry asked nervously. 

"No, not at all. I simply wish to get to know my newest student!" Principal Celestia said, smiling at Harry. 

Harry nodded and followed Celestia to her office, after saying goodbye to his new friends. 

Celestia showed him to a large office with a big window that let in a lot of sunlight. Principal Celestia sat down at her desk, then indicated that Harry should pull up a chair and join her, which Harry did. 

"Now, Mr. Potter, you are a bit of a surprise. It's quite rare that we get a new student from Hogwarts, especially one in the middle of the school year. I see that in your file your family has you set up here for the next couple of years." Celestia talked while reading a file with Harry's name on it. 

"The next couple of summers, you mean?" 

"No, for the entire school year. Your guardians have you signed until you are eighteen." Principal Celestia spoke calmly, sipping out of a coffee mug. 

Harry looked panicked. "But what about my magic schooling? My friends? Voldemort?!" He was all but shouting now. 

"Not to worry, Mr. Potter. I have a plan. Since you are now one of my students, I can choose to set up an exchange program between Canterlot High and Hogwarts, and you can be part of it. You will get to continue your Hogwarts education, Dumbledore gets some new students, and I get to have some more fresh faces in Canterlot!" 

Harry sighed in relief. "That seems like a great plan! But, well, no offense or anything, but I don't know of any students who would willingly give up Hogwarts for a muggle school, even if it is a school as awesome as this!" 

Celestia chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment. Don't worry about that part, I'm sure Dumbledore will be able to find a couple of people who can survive in a muggle school. Now, what I actually wanted to talk to you about was your family." 

Harry looked confused. "What about my family?" He asked. 

"Well, from what I've seen, and from what I've observed about you, they don't exactly seem to be the nicest of people. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever wanted to talk about it, I am always ready to listen." Celestia smiled softly at her newest student. 

Harry sat in reflectful thought for a minute. "You won't believe me. Nobody ever believes me." He said glumly after a while. 

"I promise not to judge you for saying whatever you need to say." Celestia reassured. 

"Well, alright then. Here goes." Harry gulped in nervousness. "My... my relatives used to lock me in a cupboard under the stairs." He said in a small voice. 

Principal Celestia looked alarmed. "They locked you in a cupboard when you misbehaved? That alone is child abuse!" 

"Actually, it was where I slept, not just as punishment." Harry explained softly. 

Celestia looked positively murderous for a second before taking a deep breath and calming down. "Alright, Harry. This is what we're going to do. First, we're going to call the police. Then, when they get here, you're going to tell them just what you told me. After that, you'll probably have to speak to a social worker." 

Harry looked overwhelmed. "Why do you have to do all that?! Can't we just let bygones be bygones?" He was nearly hyperventillating by this point. 

"Harry, I want you to take a deep breath fight now, in through the nose and out through the mouth." 

Harry followed the instructions. He felt a little bit calmer after doing so. 

"Good. Now Harry, I have to do this because it is my legal obligation as a school official to report any child abuse to the police. If it makes you feel any better, I know a police officer who has dealt with cases like this before, he's very good with people your age. And he knows about magic, so you don't have to leave anything out" Celestia said calmly. 

"If you like, I also know of somone who is an excellent foster parent, she currently has a child at this school. She would be happy to take you in, permanently or temporarily." She continued. 

"I don't think that Dumbledore would be very happy if I left my relatives..." Harry weakly protested. 

"Dumbledore has no power here in America. And why would he want you to stay with people who mistreated you anyways? Surely he had people checking up on you, so there's no reason for him to claim ignorance in this matter." Celestia said thoughtfully. 

Harry looked glum. "He says that there's some kind of protection that I get from my relatives that apparently makes them safer than anywhere else. I don't know if I believe that or not, though." 

Principal Celestia took another sip of her coffee. "I'm no expert at magic, but I do know that there are a lot of safer places for you than with an abusive family. In the meantime, I'll see if I can find some body guards to protect you from Voldemort." 

"You said his name! And you didn't even flinch or anything! I thought Dumbledore and I were the only ones..." Harry said in wonder. 

Celestia smiled. "Yes, I've always believed that being afraid of a name is just plain silly!" 

"So, what do we do now?" Harry asked. 

"Now, I call the police on the Dursleys, and you get to meet the person that you might be staying with for the next little while." 

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Harry was introduced to Guarding Sentry, father of local music star and student Flash Sentry, who asked him a lot of questions about hos life with the Dursleys. Harry answered them all truthfully. 

Then, once he had enough evidence, Guarding Sentry called in a social worker, who asked Harry even more questions! The social worker then brought in the woman who might foster Harry, if he wanted. 

The woman's name was Cheerilee, and she was a teacher (and part-time librarian) at Canterlot High. She was already fostering another child, Scootaloo, so she brought Scootaloo with her to meet Harry. 

As the social worker observed them, Harry got to know a bit about Cheerilee and Scootaloo, and decided that he would like to stay with them. Finally, Harry recieved his belongings, which had been retrieved from his relatives' house by Guarding Sentry. 

After getting all his things back, Harry went to his new home with Cheerilee and Scootaloo for a good night's rest. 

Meanwhile, Celestia and Luna conversed. In hushed tones, they spoke of the magical war, Harry's fate, and how best to protect him. 

"Sister, I think I have the perfect idea for how to best protect Harry." Luna smirked. 

"Oh?" Responded Celestia. 

"I think it's time that we called upon a certain pony princess again..." 


End file.
